Colors of the Wind
by stormshower084
Summary: John of Breath lives in Yakima Washinton in the year 1600. They meet some very interesting people in the form of Aliens that crash their ship into the Earth. And through the tensions of two very different cultures, maybe love has the chance to bloom.


Gamzee looked out the window of the spaceship and sighed. More stars. Were they even a smidge closer to the new planet they were supposed to be conquering?

"Yo motherfucker? We any closer to this planet we're supposed to take over?" He looked over to the blue-blooded engineer, who for some reason was standing in the bridge and not the engine room.

The troll looked very uncomfortable for some strange reason, maybe he was one of those brothers that just couldn't handle space travel. The troll shook his head, "I really don't know highblood, I'm simply a mechanic…Maybe some of the navigators can tell you?" He gestured over to where another blue blood sat, but the girl was a couple shades below him.

"All right motherfucker, I'll ask a competent person then." He growled. He didn't really mean anything by it, but it was sort of amusing to see the muscular troll squirm.

As the blue-blood ran off, muttering something about "needing a towel." Gamzee approached the navigator. "We almost there yet sis?" The cerulean blood turned around in her revolving chair. "Why yes captain, in fact we are. We're about two days out from the planet called 'Earth'.

Gamzee huffed, "motherfuckin' miracles." He looked over to the other side of the room where Karkat sat in the chair next to the captains. He smiled as he saw a small line of drool coming outside of his mouth. Karkat was going to help lead the team of twelve trolls Gamzee had picked to scout this new planet.

He walked over to his moirail and lifted him up and out of the chair. "Lets get you to the recuperacoon." He carried him off bridal style to his room, only two days left and they could get off this space rock and settle down on a new planet.

It was enough to make Gamzee thank the mirthful messiahs.

John of Breath smiled as the otters play-fought in front of him back to his hut. They weren't very old, maybe a year and they were completely weaned. He tried avoiding their usual path, but it seems they'd actually come seeking him out as he went down to the river to gather some water.

"All right friends, I have to get this water back to my house, we're cooking Tanshpashofa tonight and we need this to boil the corn." He sighed as the otters continued rolling around directly in front of him.

He smiled to himself as an idea came to his mind. He hefted the pot of water onto his shoulder and whistled, attracting a couple animals to their area. He easily identified the mother otter from them and watched in contentment as she walked over and gathered her cubs before trotting off back to the lake.

"Serves you two right!" He called after them as he hurried back to the camp. His father's hut laid in the center of the community, as the tribe elder it was a tradition that had been kept for many years. "Father? I am home!" John announced as he walked through the opening in their hut.

"Ah, I see you have returned from Yakima. Did you bring the water back?" He turned to look at his son, his blue and yellow headdress trailing down his back.

"Yes I did, Ozo and Eva kept getting in my way on the way back though, but it is alright, Alora came and took them back home."

The elder just laughed and shook his head. "Those two are always getting into mischief. I swear they are just like you when you were younger…And still are." He patted John on the head and headed off to the meeting rock while John prepared the food.

It was just passed sunset when his father returned. "All is well now son, we may eat in peace." He took a seat at the head of the table as John passed out the food and sat down to his father's left.

"Oh great mother, we thank you for allowing us to grow out plants inside you. We thank you for the rain that nourishes all life and for the blessings you have bestowed upon us. We ask that you humbly grant us another meal, and safety from your curses." John joined in the prayer and when they had finished, passed out the food and began eating.

"How did I do this time?" John took a bite of the corn, it could have probably used a little more salt.

"You did very well my son, your skills are truly getting good, but like all things you must nourish them, so they may grow." He smiled in joy and took another bite, this time of the Tanshpashofa.

"We have a celebration in a couple hours, your cousin Jade of Space becomes a woman tonight, as it is her sixteenth season." John nodded, fondly remembering his own ceremony, the music and dancing…It truly was a night to remember. And as Jade's closest cousin he'd be required to dance with her first.

"Very well then, will David of Time and Rose of Light be there as well?" It would be nice to see his friends again, they were all born under the same star and thus had grown up together.

"Of course, David will be the one to marry Jade so it is only natural he should attend her celebration." Dad ripped off a piece of pork and after dipping it in the soup, ate it.

"Wow, Dave finally asked for her hand in union? I knew after all those years that something was going on between those two." John smiled, his best friend and cousin were going to be so happy together, he just knew it.

End of Chapter.

Okay, explaining some things…

Yes, the humans are based off of Native American tribes.

Yakima, is a river in Washington.

Tanshpashofa is a traditional dish made with corn, roast pork, vegetable oil, salt and pepper, and water.


End file.
